


On A Pedestal

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Fear of Death, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Eight takes Grace out to tea and frightens the living daylights out of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Pedestal

The Doctor stretched an arm out over the embroidered tablecloth towards the wooden tray containing their brunch things. 'More tea, Grace? Or would you like more juice?'

Grace swallowed a bite of croissant and replied, 'Mm, ah, yes. More tea, please, thanks, Doctor.'

'Your wish is my command!' He poured more tea into Grace's cup and added milk. Grace paused a moment and considered their surroundings. 'This is actually quite nice, Doctor!' She smiled. 'Good idea! We should do this more often.'

'Yes, it was rather a good idea, wasn't it?' He grinned. 'I don't expect too many people have brunch sitting on the stage in their own private opera house in their own private spaceship, now do they?'

Grace grinned back. 'I think it's safe to say, no, they don't. Especially, not dressed up in full Edwardian regalia!' Grace had raided the TARDIS wardrobe for suitable Edwardian finery to coordinate with the Doctor's own green velvet, linen and silk ensemble.

'You did say you wanted to do something different. Just wait till you see what I've got planned for tea!' The Doctor beamed, a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

'Don't tell me, we're going to have tea in a diving bell or something. Right?'

The Doctor laughed out loud. 'Not quite. But I just know you'll love it!' Grace looked slightly alarmed.

********

'Aren't you ready yet, Doctor?' Grace was waiting very impatiently in the Cloister room until the Doctor was ready for her to come out to tea. He'd been "preparing" things for a least an hour and Grace was getting very impatient!

'Just about!' He called as he lugged the tea table outside the TARDIS. 'Just need a few more minutes.' In the Cloister room, Grace groaned. And the fact that it took the Doctor another twenty minutes before he was finally ready, didn't help her mood at all!

********

Finally, the Doctor called out, 'Ready! Oh, and watch your step, Grace! Be VERY careful as you step out of the TARDIS!' He was scaring the daylights out of her. 'Where were they?' Grace thought as she stepped gingerly out of the TARDIS. As soon as she saw her surroundings she screamed at the top of her lungs - and held desperately on to the TARDIS's door handle!

The Doctor came carefully over to help her to the tea table. 'Don't worry, Grace. It's quite safe if you keep to the middle area. Just take my hand...That's it... Well done, Grace!' He said as he helped her into her chair. Grace looked round in wonder. 'Where ARE we?'

'A little place called, "The Buttertubs", in Yorkshire, England. As you can see, we're on top of one of the rock formations.' He noticed Grace looking round. 'And it might be a good idea NOT to look down! Just relax, Grace! It's a charming afternoon and there's not a lot of wind. We're fine!'

Grace sighed. 'Fancy having a full afternoon tea on top of a tall, skinny rock formation!' She grinned at the Doctor. 'Yep, this IS different! Good luck on trying to top this for dinner!' She laughed. 'Ah, no pun intended, of course.'

The Doctor smiled. 'Of course.' And they proceeded to have their tea on top of a tall, skinny rock formation on a charming late afternoon in Yorkshire.

FIN


End file.
